Unvoiced Desire
by Lady Akina
Summary: Kagome Hirugashi: Yakuza-hime of the North; Sesshomaru Takeda: Yakuza-mitoko of the West...What happens when these two are forced to marry? Will they hate each other until they die, or will sparks fly? [SessKag] Please REVIEW!
1. Arrival

"Who are you? You dare destroy the sanctity of this household?" Her voice held no emotion as she eyed the intruder from her seat in the shadows.

"Lord Takeda of the Kumita clan," the figure now identified as Lord Takeda answered as he bowed.

"Ahhh. May I know the reason you honor me with your presence, my lord?" the figure in the shadows stood. Her face hidden by a black fan with blood-red sakura imprints. She was dressed in a simple black silk yukata and her hair was up in a high pony-tail.

"Your father sent me here...Tennyo,"

"I see he has also taken the liberty of telling you my full identity," she let out a hollow laugh. The yakuza underworld knew her as Tennyo. In truth she was Kagome Hirugashi, hime of the northern yakuza territory. Her father was the current lord, Lord Hirugashi.

"Yes. It was quite a shock actually...Lady Kagome."

"It matters not. I must inquire again, why am I being honored with the your presence?" she paused and her eyes flashed, "and your son. Sesshomaru-sama, you may come in."

The door opened and another inu-youkai stepped in. He looked like his father, except for his face. While his father showed emotion, he did not.

"Your father has asked us to help you find a mate," he paused and looked for any change in her demeanor. When he found non e he continued, " I suggested that we create a strong alliance between the Northern and Western Territories. Sesshomaru," he gestured toward his son, "is hear to ask you for your hand."

A soft melodic laugh escaped her lips. Both demons looked at her shock. Though it was still dark in the room, they could make out the figure of a woman bending over holding her stomack while laughing. "Please forgive me my lords," she said as she calmed. She turned on the lights to reveal a beautiful, sophisticated yet simple room. In the center of the back wall was traditional black futon. At the foot of it was a low, square, black table. Red silk cushions were placed at both ends of the table. In the center of the table was a vase holding whit lilies. There were two doors on the right wall. They assumed them to lead to the closet and bath. Between the doors was a black console. It held another vase of white lilies. On the other wall was a vanity. Simple yet elegant. It was made of a black wood that shined as though newly polished. Next to the vanity was a set of glass double doors. The frames were black and the curtains that were pulled aside were white except for the black and red lily borders.

"You have wonderful taste," Lord Takeda complimented.

"Thank you my lord," she gave a small nod and gestured to the table. "Please, have a seat."

* * *

Okay! I got that out of my head. Now...If you want to know what happens, you have to give me atleast 10 reviews (from different people). I know its mean, but I want to know that people like my story before I continue. Please **_REVIEW!_**


	2. Discussion

**Recap**:

"You have wonderful taste," Lord Takeda complimented.

"Thank you my lord," she gave a small nod and gestured to the table. "Please, have a seat."

**This time**:

Sesshomaru and his father took their seats on one side of the table while Kagome sat on the other side. A maid came on and placed a tray with tea in the center of the table before bowing and leaving.

"I hope tea is alright," Kagome proceeded to pour tea for Lord Takeda, Sesshomaru and then herself.

"It is quite alright," Lord Takeda assured her with a small smile.

"You must excuse my behavior before. I was just not used to yakuza lords walking into my room saying I was to mate their son."

"I found it quite amusing," he chuckled a bit and sipped his tea.

"Father, can we please speed this up?" Sesshomaruasked in a bored tone.

Kagome's eyes flashed before her mask covered it. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. 'So the wench has a mask as well. Though her's is not like mine. She shows emotion, just not what she really feels.' He was impressed, her mask was as perfect as his.

"I agree," Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings as his father began to explain the reason for the alliance.

"There is a hanyou threat running rampant through the lands. He's been recruiting demons and humans alike to form a rebel group against major yakuza leaders."

"I assume you mean us?" Kagome already knew of the threat. Her father had appointed her the task of finding and destroying the threat, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"To put it bluntly, yes," Lord Takeda's face become hard. "We believe he's planning to mate the Eastern hime by force in order to control her lands. He's already killed the elder brother," Takeda (I'm tired of writing Lord) closed his eyes, "We also believe that he will come after you when he is finished with the East Yakuza."

Kagome's face became as emotionless as Sesshomaru's, "He's killed Lord Aori? (That's the Eastern prince)" she sighed and continued, " Soyokaze is being gaurded I presume?" at their nods she said, "She will be moved here. With me."

"That's not possible. If she were here, it would be all to easy for Naraku to get you both."

"Well you see, the northern heiress will be disappearing for a while. Only Tannyo will know her whereabouts," she smirked at their expressions, well Lord Takeda's anyway. "Tennyo is the best assassin in the yakuza underworld, therefore she is the best equipped to protect Soyokaze."

"Won't she know who you are?"

"No, I will be in my human form."

"I suppose that would work," Takeda sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose where he felt a headache beginning to blossom.

"Well if that is all, Sango will escort you out," a woman wearing a demon slaying outfit from the feudal era came in.

"If I remember correctly," Takeda's lips began to turn up into a smile, "we came here to arrange your mating," he was know full out smiling.

'Damn, I thought he would forget." Kagome thought angrily in her head. "It must have slipped my mind," she forced a smile. With her demon hearing, she could her Sango snort and sent her a glare.

Sesshomaru, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation spoke, "Why must she mate me? Can't she just choose her own mate and mate him?"

"If only it were that simple. We need her to make you to form a strong alliance between the North and West Territories," Takeda paused, "Didn't I already explain this?"

"Is their any other way? Can't we just sign a treaty or something?" Kagome was beginning to get desperate. 'Say yes. Say yes. Say yes,' she chanted over and over again in her head.

"I'm afraid not. We need a strong alliance that will not be broken."

"I apologize, but I wish to speak to my father and mother about this," she stood and bowed her head. "Please allow Sango to escort you out," she turned and stopped next to Sango. "Come back here when you have lead them out," she whispered before opening the doors to the balcony and stepping out.

"This way my lords," Sango led them out of the room and to the entrance hall where their driver was waiting. She nodded to the driver signaling that she was no longer responsible for them. She watched as they left then walked back to the room. "Spill it," she said to Kagome who was looking at the moon.

* * *

I got 12 reviews so here's the update I promised. No more review requirements because I don't need them. I just wanted to know if people really liked my story. Please **_REVIEW!_**

**Review Responses:**

**Cutiepie99**: Here's the update. What's confusing?

**Freestyle**: It took two days for you people to review! But its okay. At least I got the reviews. And you get your update. So everyone should be happy!

**allct160**: Yup!Kagome and her family areinu-youkai's. Sango is fire demon and she still has Kirara. Miroku is a...uhhh...I haven't decided. Eh-heh. But other than them, everyone is the same.

**xocheer4inuxo**: Inu/Kag is okay...But I'm weird and like Sess/Kag better! Anyways...thanks for reviewing!

**Mysticalflame**: Sorry about those descroptions of her room. But I liked the theme of red and black furniture, with white lilies.

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**: I updated! And I put a recap. But that's not the point. Thank you for reading my stories!

**Fox-Hanyou-Kagome**: I know it's mean but there anre no more review requirements! I just wanted to know if people wanted to read my story.

**nightmare baby**: You like it! YAY!

**sereace**: I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but there is more to it than in seems!

**insanity-13**: Here is an update. Tell me what you think about this chapter please!

**Mitch**: Yes...I had to stop there. It builds suspense...I have no idea what I'm talking about, but I just wanted to stop there.

**Devon**: She's kinda, sorta evil in a way. You'll start to see what I mean later on.


	3. Thinking of You

**Recap:**

"This way my lords," Sango led them out of the room and to the entrance hall where their driver was waiting. She nodded to the driver signaling that she was no longer responsible for them. She watched as they left then walked back to the room. "Spill it," she said to Kagome who was looking at the moon.

**This Time:**

The darkness caressed her like black silk. As though in the dream realm, she allowed her mask to fall. Her eyes relayed a story of great betrayal. Sensing the arrival of her soon to be mate, she replaced her mask once more. Taking one last glance at the moonless night, she fled.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Tennyo's room. His father had wanted them to get to know each other. Grasping the handle, he entered the room and was overwhelmed with her unique scent: cherry blossoms and rain. He scanned the room and took note it was empty. He saw the open balcony doors and knew that she had fled. 'Why do I feel disappointed?' he questioned himself as he walked out onto the balcony. He decided it would not be wise to linger so he walked back into the hall. Seeing Kagome's "bodygaurd" (Sango), he informed her of Kagome's disappearance.

Sango's POV

Sango nodded and went in search of Kagome. She knew where Kagome was hidden but did not say when questioned by Sesshomaru. In her rush to get to Kagome, she did not realize that she was being followed. 'Oh Kagome,' Sango was saddened by the thought of her younger cousin in love with the Ice Prince.

Flashback

As soon as the Western Lord and his son left, Sango rushed back to Kagome's room. She walked in to see Kagome staring down at the garden below her.

"Sango-chan..." Kagome's voice was soft and distant even to Sango's acute demon hearing, "What would you do if the man you love asked for hand, but only in duty?" she turned around. Unshed tears glistening in her deep blue eyes.

"..." Sango didn't know what to say. Unable to answer, she walked over and hugged Kagome. The dam broke. Kagome's body racked with silent sobs as she held onto Sango.

"Kagome..." Sango looked at the tear-stained face of her friend, "I can't tell you it's going to be okay. We both know it won't be. But please know that when you are ready to talk, I'll be waiting okay?"

Kagome lifted her head to reveal a watery smile, "Arigato Sango-chan. Arigato."

End Flashback

'Kagome is strong. She will pull through on her own,' Sango tried to convince herself. She stopped in front of a pair of heavy marble doors. Engraved on the stone was a lone inu-youkai howling at the moon from atop a cliff that overlooked the Northern Domain. Sango placed her hand on the door and chanted a spell. The doors opened and she slipped inside.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru tried to follow, but the door would not open. Frustrated he went to seek Lord Higurashi (I've been spelling it wrong P). Finding him in the study, he told the lord about the mysterious door.

Lord Higurashi chuckled, "No one but those of northern blood can enter. It is basically a safe haven from all. Both Kagome and Sango often hide out in there when they do not wish to attend formal gatherings."

Sesshomaru nodded and left to the library. 'There must be a way to get in that room.' He searched through book after book to find nothing. 'Damn,' he thought as he got up ready to retire to his chambers. He opened the door only to run into someone.

"Excuse me," a female voice said.

"Watch where you are going next time, wench," Sesshomaru sent a glare to the girl. As the girl walked passed he smelled her scent. 'Cherry blossoms and rain,' he mused. 'Where have I smelt that before?' He remembered when he walked into Tennyo's room. He stopped walking and realized that it was indeed Tennyo that he had run into. He turned back to enter the library and found it empty. "Shimatta," he whispered. 'I missed her again.' He turned and left.

Little did he know, Kagome sat on top of a bookshelf just watching him. She smiled at his frustrated attitude and began reading her book.

* * *

I updated finally! I feel sooo bad for making you wait! I'm so very very sorry! Please forgive me! Rina finally talked me into updating! Actually she just kept reminding me every day... Please **_REVIEW!_**

**Cutiepie99**: Too late to say happy holidays sooo happy ummm...i'll get back to you on that... Thanks for the review!

**insanity-13**: Wheeeeee! I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**: YAY! I GOT NEW TOYS! No matter how mature someone is...they could never get over plushies...:looks through pile of plushies: A SESSHOMARU PLUSHIE:runs away with Sesshomaru plushie:

**maira**: I'mabad writer and I know my writing is boring. I need to do better so please tell me what else I do wrong! I want to try and fix it!

**Fox-Hanyou-Kagome**: What's good? Oro...?

**xocheer4inuxo**: I thought it was pretty boring, but it gets better later on...

**T.a.L.o.t.U.L**: My typos are the reasons I'm "passing:" English... Though I admit I could do better... Hehe...:runs away:

**azn-modern-miko**: YES! KAGOME WILL NOT BE WEAK IN MY STORY! No offence to anyone. Thanks for reviewing!

**sOuThsiDegrL**: AYA! How could you forget! I told you this story before remember!

**ra**: I WILL NEVER QUIT! MWAHAHAHA...:Starts coughing:

**Raven91**: Thank you for reviewing! I read your story and I love the detail you put into it!

**lova of fluffy**: I'm glad you like it! I like your story A fatherless chlild no more.


End file.
